With known devices of this type, the processing installation has a manipulating device, by means of which the substrates can be brought from a transport box into the processing installation or vice versa, when the transport box is docked at a lock opening. The exact position of the transport box with respect to the manipulating device, and therefore the processing installation, is important here. This orientation is performed once in a relatively extensive manner during the installation of the device. If now the lock device must be exchanged for whatever reason, another elaborate adjustment of the exchanged lock device with respect to the processing installation is necessary.